dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of monsters in Dragon Quest V Bestiary
Assault Trooper Attackbot Babble Baby Newt Baby Panther* Balloon Bandit Wolf Barbarossa Bazocks Bazuzu Beast Master Behemoth Big Eye Big Rat Big Sloth Black Dragon Blaze Lizard Blizag Blizzard Hawk Blue Eater Bomb Baby Bomb Crag Boss Garm Boss Ghost Brownie Buorn Cactus Ball Capala Naga Captain Kook Centaurus Clay Doll Curer Cursed Mask Dancing Jewel Dancing Needle Dark Eye Dark Mammoth Dark Shamen Dead Emporer Death Parrot Death Spark Demighoul Demon Candle Demon Jar Demon Toadstool Dentasaurus Devil Dancer Dragon Pup Dragon Warrior Drakee Drakeema Duck Kite Eigerhorn Elder Mage Eliminator Emparther Esturk Evil Apple Evil Clown Evil Master Evil Plant Evil Spirit Farewell Crag Flamer Flare Dragon Gabott Galba Ganesha Gapplin Gargoyle Gasling Gas Mink Gema(1)** Gema(2) Ghost Ghost Captain Ghoul Gigantes Glubglub Goblin Rat Golba Golden Golem Golem Gonz Goopi Gophecada Grabshell Great Dragon Great Mamoo Green Worm Gregor Grendel Grondepth Hawk Man Healer Hellbattler Hork Horned Rabbit Horse Devil Imposter Infernavis Inspector Ivol Izlar Jahmi Jelly Man Kandar Kandar Henchman Kemkemubeth Killer Panther(1) Killer Panther(2)*** Killer Shell King Healer King Metal King Slime King Tortragon Kukkle Lancer Larva King Laughing Grass Lava Savage Leaonar Light Boy Lil' Eel Lintbloom Lionex Lizardman Longneck Weasel Mad Dragon Mad Plant 18 5 21 14 14 13 10 Acorns of Magic Casts Surround Magician 20 9 21 17 15 18 20 Magic Water Casts Icebolt; Casts Stopspell; Casts Increase Magiwyvern 99 50 82 67 57 181 65 Wing of Wyvern Casts Firebal; Casts Icebolt; Casts Surround; Casts Heal Mamoo 91 0 105 45 51 213 57 Agility Seed Summons Curers Man-Eater Chest 90 3 60 50 12 23 95 Small Medal Casts Robmagic; Casts Blazemore; Casts Beat Man O' War 50 0 65 41 48 77 22 Full Moon Herb Exhales Numbing Breath Manuhan 200 0 140 210 99 610 80 Bomb Stone Uses Bomb Stones; Uses Drums of War; Dances Strange Dances(1,2) Marzon 68 9 85 72 51 105 45 Iron Claw Casts Sap Marzonician 95 3 120 90 73 170 90 Strength Seed Casts Stopspell Mechaban 350 0 260 300 99 1150 160 Orihalcon Fang - Messala 250 9 107 67 60 170 50 Ring of Prayer Casts Stopspell; Emits Flashes of Eerie Light Metal Babble 7 255 61 2047 150 10050 10 Small Medal Casts Firebal; Runs Often Metal Dragon 172 0 210 210 94 610 93 King Metal Armor Summons Golems Metal Hunter 53 0 81 90 50 140 41 Intelligence Seed - Metal Rider 50 8 61 75 35 135 61 Breast Plate Casts Healmore Metal Slime 5 12 39 2047 115 1350 75 Agility Seed Casts Blaze; Runs often Mimic 400 10 110 150 52 210 110 Small Medal Casts Blazemore; Casts Defeat; Casts Robmagic Minidemon 70 8 79 68 55 130 47 Pot Cover Casts Blazemore; Casts Explodet; Changes your tactics Moon Face 300 20 138 55 72 490 115 Helm of Wisdom Casts Chance; Emits Blinding Light Mortha 57 4 59 64 30 67 40 Iron Shield Casts Gale Mother Octo 100 0 84 40 62 125 53 Monster Lure Exhales Sand; Summons Curers Mud Looper 83 4 91 35 40 120 31 Defense Seed Casts Upper Mudslough 75 0 70 40 20 60 31 Acorns of Life Summons Mudsloughs Mystery Doll 70 8 65 95 35 50 150 Defense Seed Casts Surround; Casts Confuse; Casts Sap Necrodain 85 0 84 61 50 126 25 Full Moon Herb - Necromancer 132 30 98 115 75 325 90 Ring of Prayer Casts Bounce; Casts Stopspell; Casts Vivify Nereus 100 50 110 103 71 230 110 Shell Hat Casts Snowblast; Casts Tornado; Summons Thunder Storms Night Wisp 17 3 18 14 12 9 10 Medical Herb Casts Sap Octoleech 73 0 75 55 45 95 37 Dancer's Clothes Does Strange Dances(1) Ogre Head 109 25 103 230 90 390 112 Acorns of Magic Casts Upper; Casts Stopspell; Casts Sap; Casts Surround; Changes your tactics; Explodes Orc 85 0 90 64 45 125 55 Fur Coat - Orc King 84 20 110 65 60 235 65 Fur Coat Casts Vivify Orc Lv. 20 950 30 130 121 70 350 300 Fur Coat Casts Decrease Owlbear 41 0 55 311 26 45 40 Iron Shield - Pheonix 95 0 89 80 82 280 63 Staff of Force Exhales Flaming Breath Picky 30 3 44 41 21 41 32 Wing of Wyvern Casts Sap Plesiosaur 120 0 110 89 67 210 59 Acorns of Life Builds up power Puppet Man 52 0 63 71 44 78 30 Dancer's Clothes Does Strange Dances(1) Putregon 300 33 190 93 65 800 53 Poison Needle Exhales Blizzards; Casts Blizzard Ramada 2000 255 265 200 55 8500 800 Club Casts Blizzard; Casts Firevolt; Exhales Raging Flames Rampone 128 4 138 101 75 390 98 Monster Lure Casts Upper; Blocks the wagon Red Eater 120 0 170 70 115 370 80 Full Moon Herb Numbing Attacks; Does body attacks Rogue Armor 57 0 75 64 31 65 50 Rogue Armor Summons Healers Saruslord 135 0 165 125 61 376 95 Defense Seed Does body attacks PICTURE NAME HP MP ATTACK DEFENSE AGILITY EXP G ITEM COMMENTS Satan Helm 115 0 130 135 75 314 135 Satan Helm Activates the Curse(2) Sea Dog 80 0 89 63 57 113 45 Saw Blade - Sergeinus 410 36 250 185 119 1500 300 Ogre Shield Casts Blizzard; Casts Healusall Shadow Satan 115 9 110 93 67 252 60 Acorns of Magic Casts Snowblast; Casts Beat Shield Hippo 88 0 105 120 45 202 120 Iron Shield - Silver Devil 140 8 130 110 77 403 100 Elven Medicine Casts Firebane; Casts Absorb Skeleton 42 0 52 50 20 30 19 Copper Sword - Skullgon 200 0 173 55 48 450 55 Shield of Ruin Exhales Blizzards Skull Serpent 15 0 19 13 11 7 6 Medical Herb Summons Skull Serpents Skunker 28 0 23 21 18 15 16 Wing of Wyvern Exhales Sand Slime(1) 7 0 7 5 3 1 1 Medical Herb - Slime(2) 53 0 53 35 56 24 18 Medical Herb Summons Slimes; 8 of them can fuse into a King Slime Slime Knight 40 0 44 45 20 37 22 Bronze Armor Casts Robmagic; Casts Heal Snakebat 63 0 79 61 42 80 33 Full Moon Herb Exhales Numbing Breath Snakehand 131 5 152 100 77 370 82 Snake Sword Attacks 2x per round; Attacks put you to sleep; Casts Sleepmore Snow Queen 600 90 50 45 18 650 200 Wing of Wyvern Exhales Icy Breath; Casts Icebolt; Casts Heal; Takes deep breaths Soldier Bull 143 0 154 110 78 335 90 Battle Axe Takes deep breaths Spiked Hare 27 0 25 25 17 20 15 Fur Hood Takes deep breaths Spiny 22 0 21 30 16 15 13 Medical Herb Explodes Springer 175 16 190 145 91 515 98 Broad Sword Casts Decrease Stoneman 120 0 125 110 33 176 195 Stone of Life Builds up power Thorny 7 0 8 6 5 2 2 Medical Herb - Tonguella 85 0 64 42 32 99 35 Fragrance Bag Licks your face Tonguelord 110 0 95 40 48 180 35 Intelligence Seed Licks your face; Spews Acid Saliva Tortragon 30 0 53 110 20 48 55 Defense Seed - Trick Bag 31 255 33 15 25 10 55 Wing of Wyvern Casts Stopspell; Casts Sleep; Summons Healers Troglodyte 22 0 22 11 13 11 10 Bamboo Pole Summons Healers Trumpeter 115 0 105 60 42 155 60 Strength Seed Knocks you into the wagon Tunneler 35 0 34 51 9 21 9 Medical Herb Summons Clay Dolls Unholy Soldier 85 0 125 105 77 270 63 Breast Plate - Urnite 500 10 120 300 91 250 158 Small Medal Attacks 2x per round; Casts Confuse; Casts Absorb Walking Statue 100 0 33 45 5 85 70 Defense Seed - Whackamole 18 0 2 2 10 6 3 Medical Herb - Whip Man 65 0 40 38 21 50 60 Agility Seed Does strange dances(1); Uses Medical Herbs Wight King 250 36 150 142 87 777 5 Staff of Antimagic Casts Aerocross; Uses Staff of Antimagic Wizard 48 8 54 30 28 45 47 Magic Water Casts Firebal; Casts Stopspell Wyvern 65 7 72 65 44 110 556 Wing of Wyvern Casts Healmore Wyvern Lv. 35 800 255 110 120 99 450 350 Wing of Wyvern Casts Snowblast; Casts Firebane; Casts Healmore; Exhales Flaming Breath Yeti 48 0 56 40 23 49 37 Holy Water Gives war cries Zaile 160 6 42 40 28 105 50 Magic Water Casts Robmagic; Casts Heal Zombie Knight 143 0 115 53 45 301 40 Blood Mail - Mildrath PICTURE NAME HP MP ATTACK DEFENSE AGILITY EXP G ITEM COMMENTS Mildrath(1) 1600 255 200 180 80 - - - Casts Blazemost; Exhales Glittering Ice; Emits Freezing Rays; Summons Attackbots and Evil Clowns Mildrath(2) 4500 255 315 230 75 - - - Casts Explodet; Exhales